IBC-13 TOPPLE THE NUMBER ONE SLOT ON PRIMETIME
February 20, 2017 The undisputed number three station in the country, IBC-13 has a phenomenal primetime line-up to gain more viewers: Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell and City Hunter. According to data from Kantar Media, IBC-13 exec Wilma Galvante revealed that the station is still the undisputed number three ABS-CBN and GMA-7 among the networks when it comes to a snaring advertising revenues and now also the number one station in afternoon and primetime. “We have very strong primetime programming on weeknights and weekends,” she says. “The Kantar Media ratings showed we got a 38% in viewership during primetime besting out the other networks. Number one agad in its 8:30 p.m. slot ang phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell ni Dominic Roque getting a strong rating of 33.8%, topple My Dear Heart and Alyas Robin Hood with only 25.6% and 18.8% at mataas pa rin mga kasabay nito ngunit tuwang-tuwa ni Captain Barbell.” “We all feel good dahil sa ganda ng mga superserye gabi-gabi may taas ng rating nito, sana abutin ito ng maraming taon sa ere,” said Dominic. It’s good that Dominic is the primetime prince of IBC-13. As a result, IBC-13 ruled in primetime viewing in the ratings everyday despite being trending on social media. The station will cater to our dads and males with the line up, it also has a lot of shows for families, along with teens and young girls alongside the massive viewership. News programs and teleseryes on rival networks dominated the primetime slot. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell is now in number one at 8:30 p.m. slot, as it became the nation's primetime habit that will dominate the phenomenal weeknight primetime ratings with the phenomenal and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Cesar Montano also topple the number one in 5:30 p.m. slot (28.8%), the undisputed primetime news program Express Balita anchored by the leading female anchor Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo remained as the number one at 6:30 p.m. (30.5%), the curriculum-based teleserye Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? featuring the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias took over the primetime slot at 7:45 p.m. in its pilot week as it ranked number 2 (30.8%) (as FPJ's Ang Probinsyano retained in number 1 in the same timeslot), the action drama based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Ciy Hunter topbilled by the Action Prince AJ Muhlach already topple the number one slot at 9:15 p.m. (29.4%), and TreseBella telenovela Amor de Barrio also remained the number one slot at 10 p.m. (13.7%). IBC-13 also dominates the weekend primetime ratings game with the popularity of its flagship program, PBA (Saturday and Sunday, 3 p.m. to 7:15 p.m.) is a very good ratings game also retained the number one slot as one of the top-rating programs and we already dominate the weekend primetime ratings led by Iskul Bukol (Saturday, 7:15 p.m.), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Saturday, 8 p.m.), Express Balita Weekend (Saturday and Sunday, 9 p.m.), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday, 9:30 p.m.), T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 10:15 p.m.), IBCinema (Saturday, 11:15 p.m.), Born to be Superstar (Sunday, 7:15 p.m.), Vic & Leen (Sunday, 8:15 p.m.), Dingdong n' Lani (Sunday, 9:30 p.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday, 10:30 p.m.). Our goal for 2017 is also conquer daytime with the solid viewership gained by the undisputed number one noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Saturday, 12 noon), Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell (Monday to Friday, 3 p.m.), High School Life (Monday to Friday, 3:45 p.m.), KapinoyLand (Monday to Friday, 4:30 p.m.) and TreseBella's Love on a Rooftop (Monday to Friday, 5 p.m.). With the PBA games gained on the station’s regular weekend programming, the weekend viewership of the 2017 PBA Philippine Cup with the semifinals led by San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa posted last February 18 with 40.8% and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots registered last February 19 with 38.5% in the ratings game. 'Kantar Media survey' #ABS-CBN #GMA #IBC #PTV #RPN 'AGB Nielsen' #GMA #ABS-CBN #IBC #RPN #TV5 'Number one in primetime' :MONDAY-FRIDAY :5:30 - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Wildflower vs. Wowowin vs. Magic Wonderland :6:30 - Express Balita (No. 1 for IBC) vs. TV Patrol vs. 24 Oras vs. PTV News :7:45 - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (No. 1 for ABS-CBN) vs. Encanadia vs. Kilos Pronto :8:30 - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (No. 1 for IBC) vs. My Dear Heart vs. Alyas Robin Hood vs. Rosy Lovers :9:15 - City Hunter (No. 1 for IBC) vs. A Love to Last vs. Meant to Be vs. PCSO Lottery Draw :10:00 - TreseBella: Amor de Barrio (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: Dream Team vs. Pretty Woman (Mon-Thurs); Bubble Gang (Fri) vs. PTV News :10:30 - Showbiz Unlimited vs. Tonight with Boy Abunda :11:00 - News Team 13 vs, Bandila vs. Saksi :SATURDAY :3:00 - PBA (No. 1 for IBC) :7:15 - Iskul Bukol vs. Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids (No. 1 for ABS-CBN) vs. Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kwento vs. Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along / The Breaking Point :8:00 - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes vs. MMK (No. 1 for ABS-CBN) vs. Magpakailanman vs. Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! :9:00 - Express Balita Weekend vs. PCSO Lottery Draw :9:30 - Maya Loves Sir Chief (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: Dream Team vs. Full House Tonight vs. The Legendary Doctor / The Boardroom :10:15 - T.O.D.A.S. (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Failon Ngayon vs. I-Witness vs. Pilipino Box Office :11:15 - Viva Box Office vs. The Bottomline with Boy Abunda vs. True Horror Stories :SUNDAY :3:00 - PBA (No. 1 for IBC) :7:15 - Born to be a Superstar (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids vs. Tsuperhero vs. SME Go, Powered by Go Negosyo :8:15 - Vic & Leen vs. Wansapanataym (No. 1 for ABS-CBN) vs. Hay, Bahay! vs. Paco Park Presents :9:00 - Express Balita Weekend vs. Rated K vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Sobo vs. PCSO Lottery Draw :9:30 - Dingdong n' Lani (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: Dream Team vs. The Legendary Doctor :10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks vs. Gandang Gabi, Vice! vs. SNBO vs. Primetime Cinema Sunday NUMBER 1 FOR IBC-13 :DAYTIME (MONDAY-FRIDAY) :APO Tanghali Na! (Mon-Fri 12:15PM-3PM/Sat 12NN-3PM) :Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell (Mon-Fri 3PM-3:45PM) :High School Life (Mon-Fri 3:45PM-4:30PM) :KapinoyLand (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) :PRIMETIME (MONDAY-FRIDAY) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Mon-Fri 5:30PM-6:30PM) :Express Balita (Mon-Fri 6:30PM-7:45PM) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Mon-Fri 8:30PM-9:15PM) :City Hunter (Mon-Fri 9:15PM-10PM) :WEEKEND PRIMETIME :PBA (Sat-Sun 3PM-7:15PM) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (Sat 9:30PM-10:15PM) :T.O.D.A.S. (Sat 10:15PM-11:15PM) :Born to be a Superstar (Sun 7:15PM-8:15PM) :Dingdong n' Lani (Sun 9:30PM-10:30PM)